Episode 353 (Bad Aspirations)
Plot The villains create brilliant crimes. But when the Great Zuttini gains alien powers from a Dark Moon Piece,he plans to take over the universe without the help of the villains. The villains feel betrayed by this. Trivia *A Pokemon music, Tears Of Life, is heard in this episode. Story Narrator: "The city of Bubbletucky..." (the scene turns to night) "It is a normal,quiet night here in Bubbletucky. Everything was going great when..." The Villain Guppies come by down a hill. Narrator: "When...uhh...well...uuuuugghh...? Nevermind. Let's just see what these guys are up to." The bad guppies raced their way down to a museum. Rawfley takes out his laser gun and cuts a circle through the glass window on the front door. Chuckolaptor suctions the cut glass circle and removes it. The villains go through the hole. The museum was very dark. Rawfley shines his flashligh,then finds an air vent. Lottle shifts up to the vent,opens it,and gestures the others to get in the vent. Inside the vent,they slowly go through really dark tunnels. Lottle peeks through another vent below. He saw two men talking to each other. Lottle takes out a small,round,red object and drops it into the men's coffee cup. One man sips his coffee,and starts to cough uncontrollably and fainted. The other does the same,and coughs and faints as well. Dark Star Guppy opens the vent and goes to find a purple,glowing object in the corner. It's a Dark Moon Piece! Dark Star Guppy: "Hey,guys. Look!" Dark Booster: "Excellent,Dark Star Guppy! Now,get up in here quick!" Hypletta: "Someone's coming!" Dark Star Guppy quickly goes into the vent. The Great Zuttini busts in. Zuttini: "I know it's here somewhere! A Dark Moon Piece was here!" The villains were baffled and surprised. They have come for the piece,but Zuttini had come for it as well. Zuttini: "I need that Dark Moon Piece now,because I know exactly what to do with it!" The villains suddenly fell through the vent and landed on the ghostly magician. The Dark Moon Piece falls in front of Zuttini. He saw it and took it. Dark Booster: "Zuttini,wait! We had come for it first!" Zuttini: "Hmph...have you?" Hypletta: "Yes,yes. We have." Zuttini: "Well...I would like to have you villains help on this,because I'm planning something evil with this Dark Moon Piece. Something that no villain can resist!" Pawletta: "Ahah! And what is it you're planning?" Zuttini: "Ha! Well,I'll tell you. But I've sense another Dark Moon Piece in the Dinosaur Exhibits!" Dark Booster: "All right! We'll get it!" The villains swam out of the room and went down the hall on the left to the Dinosaur Exhibit. The Bubble Guppies were watching from the front door. Gil: "Those dumb villains! They've been robbing a museum,as usual!" Molly: "We have to catch up to them!" Nonny: "But won't we get caught?" Molly: "It may seem risky,but we have to do something to stop the Villain Guppies." The guppies bravely go inside the museum. At the Dinosaur Exhibit,the villains are searching for another Dark Moon Piece. Dark Booster: "If any one of you found the Dark Moon Piece,just let me know. I'll be by the door,looking out for any good guys."(stays by the door) Ribbaz and Trembite look over a dinosaur skeleton. They couldn't find it. Villain Puppy,Monsieur Yellow,Dark Star Guppy,and Chuckolaptor look over another skeleton. Nothing. Rawfley,Lottle,Rootie,and Limbite search over a dinosaur statue. Nothing. Pawletta,Hypletta,and Queen Roo search over a large dinosaur skeleton. Still nothing. Villain Puppy sniffs the floor,and something caught his attention. By a mini model of an Allosaurus,there is a Dark Moon Piece. Villain Puppy: "Broof broof!" Ribbaz: "What is it?" Dark Booster: "What's going on? Did he find something?" Monsieur Yellow: "Yes! He did! He found the Dark Moon Piece!" Hypletta: "Now,let's go back to Zuttini. He'll surely love this!" The villains raced back to the room where Zuttini is. But when they got there,the door was closed and they could hear Zuttini talking. Zuttini: "Finally! This Dark Moon Piece is mine! Like I said before,I planned something evil! Something that no other villain could've done! With this Dark Moon Piece,I am now about to absorb all its energy to me!"(gains all power from the Dark Moon Piece)"Yes! Yes! It's working! With this power,I'll take over the universe...without the help of the villains!" Outside the room,the villains were stunned and depressed. Zuttini: "Who needs them,anyway? I don't! I don't need help anyway! I can do this myself without those villains! Ha ha! Yes,of course! I lied! I'm not telling them my evil plan,and again,I won't need their assistance!" The bad guppies look at each other with depression. Then,they slowly and sadly come out of the museum. The guppies watched from a nearby statue. Goby: "That was horrible!" Deema: "How could Zuttini do this?!" Oona: "He did lie!" Gil: "After for what those villains did for him,he doesn't need their help?" Molly: "Guys,let's go after the villains." The guppies go after the villains. Scene cuts to the Dark Castle,where the villains were. All ticked off and in bundled up sadness. Dark Booster: "How could he?! That Zuttini!" Limbite: "Looks like he's gonna destroy the world...without us! But...we helped him!"(sobs) Trembite: "Now,he doesn't need us anymore!" Limbite:(screams)"You betrayed us,Zuttini!"(sobs harder) Dark Booster:(shouting out from a window)"How could you,Zuttini?!"(angrily choking up) The guppies came inside the castle. Hypletta: "What do you creeps what?" Molly: "Well,we heard Zuttini does need you anymore--" Ribbaz: "Have you been spying on us?!" Molly: "Maybe...but anyway...I can't believe I'm saying this,but villains...we'll help you." The villains stared in astonishment. Dark Booster: "Are you crazy?! Are you seriously gonna help us?" Molly: "Yes." Hypletta: "No,little lady. I don't know if we should team up or not...we're still unhappy with Zuttini when he doesn't have us help him." Gil: "Is tomorrow night fine?" Villains: "Yes..." The next day,the police are investigating in the museum. The guppies come to the scene. Goby: "Why are cops here? Nothing is stolen..." Molly: "Let's go see." The guppies go to see what's going on. Molly: "Excuse me,what's happening?" Police Crab: "Oh,uh,we're just investigating the museum...some things are missing from here. And that's when we came." Deema: "And what is this museum missing?" Police Crab: "I believe a few diamond rings, rubies, dinosaur bones...and two Dark Moon Pieces." None of the guppies have no idea what a Dark Moon Piece is. Gil: "That's,uhhh...terrible,cop. We think we know who stole them,but we don't know this guy." Police Crab: "Oh...such a shame,even you kids don't know who the stealer is."(calling for his crew)"Alright guys,come out. We'll continue this investigation tomorrow morning." The crab cops come out of the museum and drove away. The scene cuts to nighttime. The Villian Guppies sadly come down the hill and into the museum. They come to the back door. Lottle cuts a sloppy circle on the glass,and sadly suctions the circle from its place. The villains go through the hole. Lottle opens an air vent high on the wall. He gestures the other villains to get inside the vent. The villiains crawl through the vent until they've come to another vent and see two men talking. Dark Star Guppy takes out two red,small objects. He drops them,but he misses and it lands in both the mens' head. The objects rolled down the mens' mouth and both simultainiously fainted. The villains come out of the vent. Hypletta: "I can't believe this! Zuttini denied that he doesn't need us!" Dark Booster: "Please,don't ever mention that." Limbite: "But why...why doesn't he need us?"(sobs) Trembite: "Limbite,please. This is no time for crying." Dark Booster: "This is the time we get our revenge on Zuttini. We'll show how much of a useless monster he is, and what a big,ghostly liar he is!" Pawletta: "And how are we going to do that?" We cut to Zuttini,in his dark form,up in the sky. Zuttini: "My plan is working so far,so easily! With these dark powers,I can take over the world!" The Bubble Guppies arrived at the scene. Molly: "Zuttini! What are you...?!" Zuttini (annoyed): "Must I explain everything?!" Gil: "What are you doing?" Zuttini: "What was that answer? Oh yeah..." (yelling) "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" The ghost magician floats away. Gil: "No! You can't get away!" Zuttini stopped and turned back to the guppies. Zuttini: "Oh,sure I can. I'm evil. There's no way you kids can stop me!" Deema: "I'm sure we will!" Zuttini: "Even if you try,you still won't have a chance!" The Villain Guppies arrived shortly at the scene. Oona: "Villains!" Ribbaz: "Where were you creeps? You promised you could help us!" Goby: "We've been looking for you villains!" Hypletta: "Okay,that doesn't matter now. What does matter...well...we Villain Guppies team up with the Bubble Guppies." Oona: "I'm not so sure. We've never teamed up with villains before." Dark Booster: "Well,Oona,there's a first time for everything." Molly: "Okay,then it's settled." Zuttini: "Ahahahaha! Good guppies teaming up with bad guppies! Hysterical!" (laughing) "Hahahahahahaha!" Lottle: "Hey,big,old man ghost! Pick,uhhh...." Zuttini: "So,it's you Villain Guppies! I'm afraid we've met last time,have we not?" Dark Booster: "I suppose so,Zuttini! Or should I say...traitor?!" Zuttini: "Traitor?! What have I done to anger you?!" Hypletta: "You've cheated on us! You denied that you don't need us villains for your evil master plan!" Zuttini: "Ha! So I've said that! Of course I did! I lied,villains! I don't need you!" Villains: "WHAAAAAT?!" Zuttini: "Ha! Startled,aren't ya? You're the worst villains around Bubbletucky! You're no good,anyway!" The villains sadly swam away. The Bubble Guppies look back with concerns. Narrator: "Oh no! What ever can the villains do? They've been so insulted that they....they...their depression has got the best of them. And there is no way they'll ever shake it off." Zuttini: "Ahahahahaha! With the Villain Guppies out of the way,I can finally destroy the world without fail!" Goby: "I'm afraid that won't ever happen!" Zuttini: "What?!" Gil: "At least we're still here! You can't destroy the world!" Nonny: "What about your minions?" Zuttini: "Minions? I've fired them a week ago,so I no longer don't have any minions!" The guppies get into their superhero clown costumes. Molly: "Let's get him!" The guppies fly towards Zuttini and started punching and kicking him. Zuttini is a giant ghost,so he doesn't feel much pain of where he's punched or kicked. Nonny: "It's no use! He's too big...and powerful!" Oona: "And he still has alien powers from that Dark Moon Piece." Molly: "If only we could...try to bust him until he finally loses power." Deema: "I'm not sure where you're going with this,but I think we should try it." With all their strength, the guppies, again, started beating the heck out of Zuttini. They continued beating him until Zuttini starts to lose power,and the Dark Moon Piece falls out of his magician hat. Zuttini: "No! I'm losing all my powers!" Zutinni returned back to his normal colors,and falls down into a huge pile of trash. The villains came to where he crashed. Zuttini peeks through the garbage. Zuttini: "Villains!" Dark Booster: "What do you want,old ghost?" Zuttini: "Well,you see...I just want to...you know,well...take back what I said before...when I said that you guys are the worst..." Hypletta: "Yes,of course. You've made us feel so down...and insulted..." Limbite: "And miserable..." Zuttini: "Yes,and I also take back what I said for not needing you villains for my master plan." Rootie: "Yeah." Zuttini: "Speaking of that,I changed my mind with destroying the world. And as of right now,villains,I apologize." Rawfley: "Uhhh...apology accepted?" The villains nod yes. Dark Booster: "Zuttini? So for all this time,you realized that you need us more than your dirty plans?" Zuttini: "Yes." Ribbaz: "And for all this time,you wanted to come back to us?" Zuttini: "Of course." The villains finally smiled and cheered. Zuttini: "Yeah! Now we've got a little celebration for me not destroying the world!" The guppies, in their normal form, watched the bad guys from a distance,with smiles on their faces,even Nonny. Gil: "Well,what do you know? Zuttini has decided to not destroy the world and has come to apologize to the villains." Molly: "Looks like he learned his lesson after all." Nonny: "Zuttini is now a nice guy." Goby: "Ya got that right!" The guppies laughed. Narrator: "I love that ending! And so the day....I mean, the world is saved,thanks to the Bubble Guppies...and the Villain Guppies....I think." The end.